In recent years, a variety of techniques are being developed for depicting a three-dimensional image using a plurality of images having parallax therebetween. When a three-dimensional image is depicted using images having parallax therebetween, there is a problem that an object in an end portion of the three-dimensional image suddenly loses the stereoscopic effect in the end portion, which makes the three-dimensional image look very unnatural.
In Patent Literature (PTL) 1, a technique is disclosed for solving such unnatural look of the three-dimensional image in the end portion (hereinafter refereed to as a conventional technique A).